


This Evening, He Said He Didn't Want To

by etherealwonhao



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Angst, But I have to, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I'm Sorry, M/M, i need more wonhao content, save wonhao
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:47:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23664862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etherealwonhao/pseuds/etherealwonhao
Summary: Bukan kata pisah yang mereka inginkan.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo & Xu Ming Hao | The8, Jeon Wonwoo/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	This Evening, He Said He Didn't Want To

**Author's Note:**

> got the inspiration from Lauv & LANY's "Mean It". click [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mAxMNppfUp4) if you want to listen to them too. xoxo.

* * *

Bukan kata pisah yang mereka inginkan.

Wonwoo yakin dia masih punya alasan untuk mempertahankan hubungannya dengan Minghao. Lagian siapa juga orang gila yang cukup berani ambil risiko buat mutusin laki-laki _indah_ ini? Nggak ada. Termasuk Jeon Wonwoo. Sejauh apapun dia berkelana, Wonwoo akan kembali ke pelukan Minghao pada akhirnya. Titik. Nggak ada koma-komaan.

Tapi mungkin ada _sesuatu_ tentang Minghao yang dia nggak tau.

Dibalik rengkuhannya setiap Wonwoo berkata pulang, Wonwoo mulai merasa ada yang janggal. Dibalik tawanya setiap Wonwoo melontarkan godaan, Wonwoo mulai merasa ada yang janggal. Dibalik degupan jantungnya setiap Wonwoo menarik dirinya ke dalam pelukan, Wonwoo mulai merasa ada yang janggal.

Wonwoo merasa semuanya benar, tapi juga salah.

Dan sore ini di sofa apartemen mereka berdua, itu dirasakannya lagi.

“Sayang,” panggil Wonwoo sembari memeluk Minghao dari samping dan meletakkan kepalanya tepat di ceruk leher Minghao. Yang dipanggil mendeham. Matanya nggak lepas dari ponsel. Entah apa yang tengah dibuka lelaki Xu, Wonwoo nggak tau. “Tumben wangi.”

Minghao ketawa. “Aku sih wangi terus. Emangnya kayak kamu,” lalu tangannya melepas ponsel yang tadinya ia otak-atik. Berpindah menyamankan diri untuk mengelus surai cokelat gelap Wonwoo yang berantakan setelah mandi. Wonwoo menutup matanya. Menikmati tiap elusan yang Minghao beri selayaknya kucing. Minghao terkekeh. Pacarnya akan selalu jadi kucing besar di matanya.

“Oh iya, Mamaku ngajak mampir,” kata Wonwoo pelan, membuka pembicaraan di tengah keheningan. Wonwoo bisa merasakan elusan di kepalanya berubah jadi agak kaku. Tapi Wonwoo nggak nganggap itu masalah besar. _Belum_. “Ayo ke Bandung Sabtu ini sama aku. Bisa sekalian jalan-jalan, tuh.”

Minghao tersenyum nggak enak. “Won, aku ada kerjaan hari Sabtu…” ucapnya. “Mau ngurus bukuku.”

Wonwoo mendesah pelan dibuatnya. _Selalu ada alasan Minghao untuk menolak bertandang ke rumah Wonwoo._ “Kamu kenapa, sih, tiap aku ajak ke rumah ada kerjaan terus? Aku mau ngenalin kamu ke keluargaku, Minghao.”

Minghao menggigit bibirnya. Elusan tangannya di kepala Wonwoo berhenti. “Tapi kalo yang ini aku beneran ada kerjaan, Won…” Wonwoo menaikkan alisnya heran. Mengangkat kepalanya agar dapat menatap mata Minghao _yang menolak untuk menatapnya balik._

“ _’Kalo yang ini’_? Yang tiga minggu lalu? Yang dua bulan lalu? Yang akhir tahun kemarin? Yang bulan Juni tahun lalu? Yang tahun baru dua tahun lalu? Kamu ada-adain kerjaannya?” Minghao gelagapan. Salah bicara. Wonwoo semakin memojokkan. Pacarnya nggak pernah tau cara berbohong dengan baik. “Minghao, kita udah empat tahun bareng-bareng, dan itu bukan waktu yang sebentar. Masa kamu nggak mau ketemu orang tua aku?”

Minghao bungkam. Nggak menjawab. Wonwoo menghela napasnya. “Sayang, kamu kalo takut sama Mama-Papaku, mereka nggak galak. Mereka bahkan neror aku dengan segala macam alasan untuk bawa kamu ke Bandung. Mereka bilang, _‘Bawa pacarmu kemari, Won. Soalnya Mama sama Papa gemes liatnya. Di foto aja indah, apalagi langsung’_.” Wonwoo tersenyum teduh sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya. “Jadi kalau kamu takut nggak diterima dengan baik, _mereka nerima kamu dengan sangat baik_ , Hao. Jadi, mau ya?”

Namun bukan senyum lebar dan anggukan serta kekeh kecil tanda persetujuan yang Wonwoo dapatkan. Melainkan tundukkan kepala, Jari-jari yang dimainkan dalam diam, dan atmosfir gelap yang menyelimuti.

Wonwoo hendak menyuarakan kembali alasan dan rayuan agar Minghao mau. Agar Minghao _mau_ dikenalkan pada orang tuanya. Namun yang lebih muda terlanjur membuat Wonwoo menelan kalimat yang mau diutarakannya bulat-bulat. 

“Tujuan kamu ngenalin orang tua kamu ke aku… _apa?_ ”

_Bukan_ kata pisah yang mereka inginkan.

Maka, pertanyaan ini harus Wonwoo jawab dengan hati-hati.

Apa? _Apa tujuannya mengenalkan Minghao pada orang tuanya?_ Aneh. Jujur, ini pertanyaan paling aneh yang diterima Wonwoo dari Minghao. Masa depan mereka bergantung pada apa yang dikatakan oleh orang tua mereka masing-masing. Bukankah _itu_ tujuan mereka menjalin sebuah hubungan?

Jadi sebelum menjawab, Wonwoo tanpa sadar mengambil napas besar. “Karena aku serius sama kamu.”

Minghao semakin mengerutkan bibirnya menjadi kerut-kerut nggak beraturan. Menahan tangis. Wonwoo nggak paham apa yang terjadi, tapi dia kokoh dengan jawabannya barusan; “Karena _aku serius sama kamu_.”

“Won,” turun. Air mata Minghao turun. “Aku bukan orang berada. Aku sebatang kara. Aku nggak punya orang tua. Aku nggak punya siapa-siapa selain kamu. Aku ngehidupin diriku sendiri dengan luntang-lantung jadi penulis abal-abal sebelum kamu datang. Aku bukan siapa-siapa. Sesayang apapun aku sama kamu, ataupun kamu sama aku, kita beda, Won. Kita _beda_.”

Wonwoo awalnya nggak tau apa maksud kata-kata Minghao. Mereka sama-sama manusia. Mereka sama-sama makan nasi. Mereka sama-sama punya emosi. Mereka sama-sama sayang satu sama lain. Maka, dimana letak perbedaan mereka?

“Orang-orang berekspektasi tinggi sama kamu,” Minghao menyeka air matanya kasar. “—dan aku nggak memenuhi ekspektasi mereka tentang kamu, Won…”

Saat itulah, Wonwoo paham apa yang Minghao maksud _beda_.

Wonwoo menatap netra sembab Minghao yang hendak menjatuhkan kembali air matanya dengan sendu. Tangannya menarik tubuh Minghao ke dalam pelukan. “Minghao, aku nggak peduli kamu gimana. Se-nggak sempurnanya kamu, kamu tetep sempurna di mata aku pada akhirnya. Aku nggak sesempurna yang kamu pikir. Manusia nggak ada yang sempurna, Sayang.”

“Kalo kamu nggak peduli aku gimana, _aku yang peduli aku sendiri gimana!_ ” seru Minghao. “Won, beban buat ngejalanin waktu sama kamu seumur hidup terlalu besar. Orang tuamu memang menerima aku dengan sangat baik sekarang. Tapi _nanti_? Aku takut mereka nggak menerima aku yang kayak begini seiring berjalannya waktu. Stereotip orang-orang tentang keluargamu yang sempurna bikin aku nggak pede, Won. Mau dikata apa kamu nanti kalo kamu akhirnya sama aku?” 

Minghao melepaskan rengkuhan Wonwoo dengan lemah. “Jadi kalo yang kamu maksud serius itu _menikah_ ,” tarikan napas dalam. “ _Aku nggak mau_.”

_Bukan kata pisah_ yang mereka mau.

Tapi jika kata _bersama_ juga enggan merangkul mereka hingga akhir, tampaknya, nggak ada lagi jalan lain selain kata _perpisahan_.

Dan pada akhirnya, Wonwoo tahu asal rasa janggal yang mengusiknya sebelum sore ini terjadi. _Keraguan Minghao terhadap dirinya sendiri, membuatnya tanpa sadar membangun benteng diantara dirinya dan Wonwoo._

**Author's Note:**

> ini gagal ya mmf,,,


End file.
